Dream Goes On
by chibijem
Summary: Tokiya is hurt protecting Haruka; see how he heals...


The Dream Goes On

By

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

Author's Note I: This is my first Uta No Prince fan fiction. It is based on the anime story/plot lines. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The seven members of Starish were on the set for the music video they were filming for their next single due out in just a month's time. There was a break in filming while another shot was being set up and they were all gathered around their composer and confidante, Nanami Haruka. She laughed at what Ittoki Otoya was telling her about the morning's shoot.

"You don't need to tell her that!" Complained Kurusu Syo, the short, pink haired singer.

"Ano, it's hilarious when you think about it." The red-haired member replied.

"It was," Masato added, sipping at his drink. Aijima Cecil nodded as he ate his snack.

"You have to admit, it could only happen to you," Jinguji Ren added, sticking his hands in his pockets, laughing softly.

"Give it up, Syo-kun." Shinomiya Natsuki said laying an arm across Syo's shoulders.

"Ne, Tokiya? Nothing to add?" Syo asked, belligerently.

"Not a thing." The tall singer replied calmly, perusing the snacks and drinks on the table. Haruka. Noticing the lack of Ichinose Tokiya's favorite drink, told him she would look for it elsewhere. "Arigatou, Nanami-san." He and the others watched as she ran off on her mission.

"Okay, what's up with the two of you?" Ren asked coming to stand next to the once and current idol.

Tokiya turned his head to study his bandmate, "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Come on, Tokiya." Otoya, added coming to stand before his former roommate. "You know exactly what we're asking: What's between you and Haruka?"

Tokiya closed his blue-gray eyes and sighed. "That is between she and I for now."

"What the hell kind of answer is that!?" Syo just about exploded.

"Tokiya-kun?" The blonde Natsuki asked, trying to calm the conversation.

"I will not discuss this without her permission or her being here. You will have to be satisfied with that."

"You know Saotome will come down on you both." Hijirikawa Masato added, watching their tall comrade stroll away. The rest of Starish gathered around. "Things changed between them after the fireworks."

"That was months and months ago," Ren said. "He sure is taking his time."

"As long as Haruka is happy," Cecil added. "As long as they both are. We should not stand in the way and we should not let the boss do so either."

As the sun was setting, the director was calling out last minute instructions for the last shot of the day. He wanted a real sunset not a computer generated facsimile behind the singers. The group was atop a cliff with a helicopter circling to get the shot. None of the members were happy as dust was blowing everywhere and making breathing difficult. The director was counting down the shot and finally called cut, thanking the young men for their hard work. As they carefully made their way down the path to the bottom, the helicopter flew overhead, dislodging more debris. They all looked on in horror as one particularly large boulder headed directly for Haruka.

Tokiya in the lead, called out frantically, as Haruka had her back turned to the danger, speaking with one of the crew. He sped up his pace and as he pushed her out of the way, he felt pain bloom through his body. As the dust cleared, he lifted his head from where he lay and saw Haruka rise up from where she had landed, shake her head and look at him with horror in her golden eyes. Then everything went black as his head hit the ground.

0-0-0-0

Tokiya listened to the sounds around him, trying to get a sense of where he was and trying to remember what had happened. His eyes shot open as he remembered the boulder rushing towards Haruka and the flying tackle he had made to get her out of harm's way. He gasped in pain when it seemed as if all the nerves in his body protested at his awakening and deep breath.

"Don't move." A voice next to him said softly. "You've been seriously injured." He felt a soft touch on his shoulder which seemed to be one of the only places that did not hurt on his weary body. The voice and touch left promising to bring his doctor.

Tokiya blinked to bring his vision into clarity and he started to take stock of his condition. He lifted his hand to rub his face and found an IV drip attached and several bandages. He gently laid his hand on his face and felt a bandage along his hairline, then lifting the blanket covering him, saw numerous bandages covering his torso and a cast on his leg which was elevated on several pillows. He groaned at the thought of being laid up again; he remembered the time after his debut as Hayato when he had had an accident which had caused him to be hospitalized which in turn had led to severe boredom and a reassessment of his life. He smiled slightly as he thought, _that led me to Saotome and Starish and Haruka_. He sighed and glanced out the window to see what he thought to be the rising sun. He turned his head gently as he heard the door open and saw a doctor enter followed by a nurse and to his extreme surprise Saotome himself.

"Shacho, I…." Tokiya began, his voice rough from the grit of the rockslide. The nurse held a cup with a straw to his parched lips so he could sip at the ice water in it.

"Rest, Mr. Ichinose." Came the quiet reply. The former idol turned to the physician. "Sensei?"

After asking Tokiya several questions which the singer answered to his satisfaction, the doctor turned to the head of Shining Entertainment. "He will heal in time. He needs rest. He will most likely need some physical therapy as well. With his career and strenuous schedule, the broken leg will need it. The fractured ribs will help keep him down for a while. He will need assistance for several weeks while he's mending."

Saotome nodded. Plans already forming in his head for Tokiya's recuperation. "When can he be released?"

"I would like to keep him here for another day or two. Just to be sure no complications set in." The doctor replied as he made notations on Tokiya's chart. He studied the singer, noticing the pinched features. "I'm sure you need some pain medication, ne, Ichinose-san?"

Tokiya turned pain-filled eyes on the middle-aged man, "I would not say no."

As the doctor ordered the medication and gave further instructions to the nurse, Saotome approached the bed. "You were very lucky, Tokiya. It could have been much worse."

"I could not let Nanami-san be hurt." The dark haired singer explained. "She's the most important part of us."

"Us? Or you?" Saotome laid his hands on the bed rails and leaned over his singer. "She's been waiting outside since they brought you here. She and the rest refused to leave."

"Why?"

"Are you so dense? You are important too….to everyone. I think most importantly to Miss Nanami." The older man's eyes took a tender turn. "Try not to worry her too much." He righted himself and turned for the door. "I'll see if they are allowed in and then I need to take care of the press and all your fans that have gathered." At Tokiya's look of surprise, he lowered his glasses. "You are important to a lot of people and we all care about you." With those last words he left the idol to mull over that statement.

Several minutes later, Tokiya heard commotion outside his door and a quickly hissed 'quiet' from Masato. "You can all come in." He called out. He almost laughed when the rest of his bandmates practically fell into the room when the door opened and then he saw Haruka. Her clothes still soiled with dirt and blood. He then noticed the others in similar conditions. He held his unencumbered hand out to her. "Are you alright?" He asked, staring into sun-kissed eyes.

"Hai, thanks to you." Haruka said, a tear slipping down her face, making another track on her face. Still holding his hand, she bowed to him. "Honto ni gomen nasai, Ichinose-san. This is my fault."

"Iie." Everyone in the room said it once.

"How could this be your fault?" Tokiya asked, slightly irritated that she was taking this onto herself. "It was an accident. By definition that means you could not have known what would happen, none of us could." He told her, gently squeezing her hand in comfort.

"Tokiya-kun is right, Haru-chan." Natsuki added from where he was standing at Tokiya's feet.

"Hai, Lady. We are just all glad Icchi is going to be alright and that you were not hurt." Ren added, laying a hand on Tokiya's shoulder. "You are going to be alright, ne?"

"So the doctor has said. I just need time to heal and some therapy." Tokiya answered.

"Maybe that therapy will help with your seriousness." Syo teased.

Tokiya gave a small smile, thankful everyone was alright. "You all are alright, ne? No one else was injured?"

"We're fine," Otoya said.

"You should have all gone back to the hotel." Tokiya felt guilty for keeping them here. "You all need to get some sleep and clean up."

"How could we have done that not knowing how you were?" Cecil asked. "No, we needed to be here."

Saotome stuck his head back into the room, "The cars are here. We need to let Mr. Ichinose get some rest." At the numerous protests, he added that he would bring everyone back later in the day after everyone had a chance to rest and shower. Haruka hung back as the others said their goodbyes and exited. "We will wait for you down the hall, Miss Nanami."

Haruka nodded her head and smiled in thanks before turning back to Tokiya. "I _**am**_ sorry you were hurt no matter who or what's to blame." She told him rubbing her tiny fingers along his scraped knuckles.

"There is no need for you to be," Tokiya replied turning his hand so he could firmly grip her hand. "I am just glad you were not hurt. I would have done the same thing a thousand times." He said sincerely; he was about to say something else but the nurse came in bearing a syringe filled with his medications. She went about her business in silence and smiling at the couple, left quietly. "You should go, get some rest. You've not slept nor eaten, I'm sure." Tokiya teased her gently, getting a smile for his efforts.

"I couldn't, not knowing how you were," her voice teary, remembering the nerve wracking night in the waiting room. "You really scared me, Ichinose-san, scared all of us."

"Hai, I can see that." He reached up slowly, allowing for the bandages' pull and cupped her cheek. "I am sorry for that." He apologized, feeling the tear covering his fingertips. "I had to protect the most important of us…..to me." He finished softly, taking in the wonder shining in Haruka's eyes. "I know this is not the best time for such a confession…Aishteru, Haruka-san."

"Oh!" Her other hand flew up to cover her mouth in shock. "Ano, Saotome….the others….The rules…." She began. The two of them had begun exploring their feelings toward one another but she was not expecting his declaration so soon. She could feel happy tears start.

"Saotome practically gave us permission earlier, the others already suspect and as for the rules: there should be no rules telling one when to fall in love or with whom." Tokiya responded firmly. He thought for a minute, "Do you not…?" He could not finish as Haruka placed her fingers across his soft lips.

"Hai," She said leaning over the rails to rest her forehead against his. "Aishteru, Ichinose-san."

They shared a smile, looking deeply into each other's eyes, Tokiya could feel the medication working. "You could call me Tokiya, ne?"

Haruka, seeing him starting to slip into sleep, brushed his hair out of his eyes, "Hai….Tokiya-san." She laid a butterfly kiss against his unbandaged temple. "Rest now, I will return later."

Tokiya not being able to keep his eyes open, nodded. "Yaksoku?" He asked, sleep coloring the word.

"Hai, sleep." Haruka replied, staring down at the angelic face of her love.

0-0-0-0

Late in the afternoon, the members of Starish with Haruka entered the hospital through a staff entrance, avoiding the press and the multitude of fans now camping outside the facility.

"Never thought we'd have to sneak anywhere like this," Syo mused as they entered a service elevator.

"Our lives have changed." Was all Masato said and that was all the explanation anyone needed.

"Just be glad that we didn't need to go to the press conference Shacho held; I heard it was near bedlam." Ren mused as he pushed the button for Tokiya's floor. They all agreed; they had all spent the day resting and dealing with the rearranging of their schedules. "Not to mention, Lady here would have had to explain the smile she can't seem to get rid of." He teased their composer, laying his arm across her shoulders.

"Jinguji-san," Haruka whined, but thankful for his light-hearted manner. She had told everyone what had happened in Tokiya's hospital room and was gratefully surprised at the unanimous support from the group.

"Ah, Little Lamb, we are all just glad you are so happy, even if it's with Icchi." Ren replied, leaning down to place a feather-light kiss to the top of her head. They had all had a discussion before the Uta Pri awards regarding all of their feelings towards their composer; it was then decided that they would leave the decision to Haruka and if and when she made her choice, the others would support the couple. There were no ill feelings.

Cecil turned his bright green eyes on Haruka, "We all stand with you and Tokiya."

"Arigatou, minna-san."

"What about Saotome?" Natsuki asked, worry coloring his words.

"Tokiya- san said that he gave us permission."

"I bet that was a difficult pill for Shacho to swallow," Masato said.

"You know he will most likely use this relationship to his advantage….I can see it now: Love songs from music's in love couple." Otoya started.

"As long as he doesn't overdo it and start dictating their and our lives." Syo advised. "One word from either of you about being used and….." He directed his words at Haruka to which she nodded.

"Hai, hai, Syo-kun." Natsuki finished, completely agreeing as the rest of Starish added their assents.

They all exited the elevator and turning the corner to head to Tokiya's room saw doctors and nurses coming and going. They hastened their pace. Ren stopped one man and asked what was happening. "Ichinose-san has a slight fever and his pain levels are rising."

"That means what, exactly?" Masato asked, concerned.

"He's developing an infection; we're starting him on a higher dose of antibiotics to combat this."

"And his pain?" Ren asked, watching his other bandmates and Haruka gather around their friend's bedside, Haruka gently stroking his forehead.

"It may be coming from the infection or may be something else. We're waiting for some test results now."

"This is serious?"

"Very." The physician replied, excusing himself.

The two former financial scions entered the room and Ren saw just how bad Tokiya looked. "Trying for a little more sympathy, Icchi?" He asked, his voice hiding his deep concern. The injured singer gave a wan smile and said nothing.

The room was quiet, Haruka sitting next to the bed, comforting her love as best she could while they all waited for the test results and to see if the higher doses of medicine were helping. Tokiya seemed to drift between awareness and sleep which worried everyone. They were all used to him hiding any discomfort or illness and to see him thus frankly frightened them all. Their anxiousness worsened when they heard Saotome's voice conferring with the doctors. They looked to each other and then at their bedridden companion.

The door opened and Saotome asked everyone to come outside, they all stood and filed out, Haruka being the last to leave. She brushed passed a doctor and a nurse as they entered the room.

"Shacho?" Masato began.

"Mr. Ichinose's condition is worsening. He has an infection and they seem to think they will need to surgically remove it."

"This is bad?" Cecil asked.

"Very bad." Syo replied.

"Will he be…...?" Haruka started, tears in her voice.

"As long as they can contain the infection and he doesn't develop any other complications, he should be fine." Saotome answered, gently.

"Should be?" The tall saxophonist queried.

"It all depends on how bad the infection is."

"This is Tokiya we are talking about, he'll be fine." Otoya said, trying to remain positive. His sentiment belied the worry in his rosy eyes.

"We must remain positive," Cecil added, wrapping an arm around Haruka's trembling shoulders.

They all made their way further into the hall as orderlies came to take their friend to surgery, worry plain in their eyes.

"Come Lady, we should get comfortable," Ren suggested as he led the way to a waiting room. The president of their company had managed to procure a private room for their use and it was stocked with snacks, a television and a computer. They made themselves at home on the various couches and stuffed chairs.

Haruka made her way to the window, looking down she could see all the fans waiting and the media. Masato stood and made his way over to her. "Haruka-san, you should get comfortable, it could be a long wait." He said softly.

She brought her gaze from the window to him, "There are so many waiting down there for news."

"Hai."

"It always surprises him that so many people are interested in him, care about him." She began. Everyone in the room listened; it was rare to get any tidbit of information regarding the inner Ichinose Tokiya. "Even when he was Hayato, he was unused to the attention. All he wanted to do was sing. But that very thing was what destroyed his family; he felt he was to blame. He had nothing left after his debut…." She trailed off, noticing a light rain began falling.

"That's why he works so hard." Syo realized.

"He hasn't felt any love." Natsuki inferred sadly.

Haruka nodded, "He told me he's had no contact with his parents since his first debut and even after Starish became a success."

The members shook their heads in relation. "At least we had some sort of family contact." Ren mused to Masato, who nodded in agreement.

"To know that feeling, to feel familial love and to lose it." Otoya mused. He of all of them knew the pain his friend was feeling, having lost his parents at a very young age.

"We are his family." Cecil stated firmly. "We will be there for him, to show him he's needed and cared about."

"That he has nothing to prove to us." Natsuki added.

It was a couple hours later as they were finishing the dinner Saotome had brought in that the doctor came in. They all looked at him, Haruka came to her feet, "Is he…?"

"He will be fine." The physician reassured them all, laying a gentle hand on Haruka's arm. "We were able to flush the infection out; he will be on a higher dose of antibiotics and we will carefully monitor him."

"Arigatou, Sensei." President Saotome told him, holding his hand out. "We are grateful."

Haruka broke down in tears, Otoya wrapped his arms around her, "See, Tokiya's going to be fine. He'll be up and overworking before we know it." He said trying to stop her tears.

Ren sauntered over and laid his hand on her shoulder "Little Lamb, you must calm down. Tokiya will want to see your smiling face." He told her, running his hand up and down her back.

Half an hour later, everyone had gathered in Tokiya's room once again, sofa and chairs taken as they waited for him to regain consciousness. Haruka was napping in the chair closest to the bed, holding Tokiya's hand, for his comfort as well as her own.

"How long?" Syo asked no one in particular. The waiting was grating everyone's already shattered nerves.

"Sensei said not long," Masato replied calmly, watching their bandmate for any indication he was waking. "It's only been thirty minutes." He, too, had been counting the minutes.

They all looked at their composer when she gasped. She lifted her head. "He squeezed my hand, I'm sure of it." She told them. She stood and leaned over the bed railing and brushed her fingers through the dark locks. "Tokiya-san?" She tried again when no response was forthcoming. "Can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?"

They all moved closer when they saw Tokiya's head move against the pillow. "Come on Icchi….don't keep a lady waiting." Ren encouraged.

"You can do it, Tokiya-kun," Natsuki added.

"I'm….." The first words were so soft they were barely heard. "Trying…..hurts." He finally finished, grimacing, never opening his eyes.

Masato slipped out of the room to let the floor nurse know Tokiya was awake and in pain. When he re-entered the room, he saw Haruka press a gentle kiss to the hand she still held. Several minutes and a doctor's visit later, everyone was once again getting comfortable on the sofa and various chairs. Tokiya seemed to be drifting care of the painkillers they had dosed him with. "Ichinose?"

"Mmmmmm…."

"Is there anything we can get for you?" Masato almost smiled at the almost tranquil look gracing his colleague's face.

"Feeling fine for now." Everyone grinned at such a non-Tokiya answer.

"Wow, whatever they gave him, we need to get some for the next tour." Syo joked. "Never seen him so….so…."

"Relaxed." The rest of them all said at the same time. They looked to one another and laughed softly.

Haruka smiled at their antics; she was beginning to get to know the _real_ Ichinose Tokiya and understood what drove him, why he appeared so serious to everyone. He was not going to take for granted this second chance he had been given to achieve his dream, would not risk it. Singing was everything to him, was all he had wanted to do from a young age. She hadn't realized she had mused her thoughts aloud until she could feel Tokiya tug on her fingers. She leaned down, not wanting him to tire himself.

"Not all, not anymore," he said softly. "You mean everything to me." He told her, raising his head to press a quick kiss to her cheek which was all he could reach in his state.

Her tender smile and the love in her eyes replied for her. She bent closer to the injured singer, "You mean everything to me too. If I didn't have you, all this would mean nothing." She lifted her hand to indicate her composing, the group, and their music.

"Hai," Tokiya sighed and closed his eyes, giving in to the medications rushing through his system, not wanting to fight them any longer. When he felt Haruka attempt to pull away, he tightened his grip, "Stay, onegaishimasu." Was the barely heard entreaty.

"Hai," The light haired composer whispered against his temple, taking her chair again, getting comfortable. She must have dozed because when she next awoke, the room was dark and someone had covered her with a light blanket. She looked across Tokiya's bed at the nurse whom she assumed caused her to wake.

"Ah, gomen ne, Nanami-san. I was trying to be quiet."

"Iie, what time is it?" She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Almost midnight." She finished administering some medication into Tokiya's IV.

"How is he?" Haruka asked, moving forward in the chair so she could look at him.

"Holding his own. His temperature is coming down and he seems to be resting comfortably, though that may be due to the medications." The medic moved to the composer's side of the bed. "You should go back to sleep; I'm sure you need all your energy dealing with this crowd." The woman inclined her head towards the other occupants of the room.

Haruka turned her head and saw all the members of the group laying on whatever surface they could. Someone had even brought in a couple of portable beds for them. "Minna…." She sighed lovingly.

"We tried to get them to go back to your hotel and take you with them, but they were having none of it." The nurse smiled affectionately. "It's wonderful to see a group so attached and loving." She made her way to the door. "If you or Ichinose-san need anything, please ask."

Haruka nodded and making sure she wouldn't trip on the blanket covering her, got to her feet. She moved to each member of Starish and made sure they were covered and comfortable. She laughed softly at Natsuki's musings of Elizabeth and something cute and then Syo mumbling something about Hyuga-sensei's next film. She finally went back to Tokiya's side and studied him. He looked washed out but she supposed that was natural given the numerous shocks to his system in the past day, including the surgery. "Gomen ne," she whispered, reaching down to tenderly brush a lock of his soft, dark hair.

0-0-0-0-0

Near lunchtime, Haruka turned from where she was studying the fans outside to see Tokiya wince when the surgeon probed the incision. He smiled wanly at her, trying to reassure her. "Sensei?" She asked, moving from the window to the vocalist's side, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"It looks fine. How does it feel? Pain?"

"Hai, but not as bad as before." Tokiya replied, laying back against the pillows once more.

"We will continue monitoring you and keep with this course of antibiotics. If you start to feel more pain or just not well in general, please tell the nurse."

"Arigatou, Sensei," The dark head turned from the door to scrutinize his companion. "You should have gone back to the hotel with the others." He told her after a few moments.

"Iie, they'll bring me what I need."

"You look exhausted." He said guiltily and sounding the same.

"I'll nap later." She replied, running her small fingers through his hair. "You look just as tired."

"What is the saying about hospitals? You need to go home to get some rest as you cannot do so no matter what they tell you." He shifted a bit in the bed and grimaced.

"Be careful." Haruka reached out to help him. "Ribs or leg?" She asked once he was settled.

"Both." Along with the broken leg, he had numerous bruises, some fractured ribs as well as a slight concussion. All of which he had learned that very morning when his doctor had made his rounds.

"I should have been paying closer attention." Her words, sad as were her eyes.

"What did we all tell you? It was not your fault, it was no one's." Tokiya reached for Haruka's hand to pull her to him. "I will heal; please do not worry so much, Haruka-san."

After lunch which was a trying affair: Tokiya trying to get Haruka to eat and Haruka coaxing what she could into him, they settled and watched some television. Neither of them liked doing so much; Tokiya just not liking the medium and Haruka not used to having one. They were both surprised by how much news coverage there was on Tokiya's injuries. "It will soon be old news," he assured her, seeing the expression on her face.

Soon after, the members of the group piled into the room, with Syo handing Haruka a bag. She smiled her thanks and left them to chat so she could change into fresh clothes.

"Well, Icchi."

"Well?" He and Ren were in a stare down.

"You've got the Lady, now what?"

"I think that's between she and I, Jinguji." Tokiya was getting rankled by the attitude of the tall, blue-eyed saxophonist.

Natsuki, aware of the tension in the room, "Now, now. We all agreed we would support Haruka's decision." He started. "Not to mention, this is not the place nor time, Tokiya-kun is hurting." The bespectacled violinist and singer astutely noticed.

"Hai, hai." Ren agreed. He turned back to his friend in the bed. "Gomen, Icchi. It just vexes me that I lost the Lady to you." He smiled. "If you ever hurt her…"

"I won't," Tokiya reassured his bandmates, who were all listening. "She, and you, all mean the world to me. I will not risk any of you."

"We know, Tokiya." Cecil came up to the bed. "You would go to any lengths to keep your promises."

Just then Haruka reentered the room and noticing the strain in the room, made her way to the bed. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Hai," Tokiya reached up to stroke her downy cheek. "We were just discussing….things."

"Honto ni?"

"Haruka-san, everything is alright." Masato told her from his seat near the window.

"Just setting things straight with Icchi here." Ren said slouching against the wall near Masato.

"'Setting things straight?'" Haruka put her hands to her hips. "Arigatou gozaimasu for all of your concern and support but you needn't worry." She smiled down at Tokiya.

Syo was bouncing on his heels, "Do you have any idea when they are planning to release you?" He asked.

"Sensei said at least another day, probably two. The surgery pushed back the timetable." Tokiya sighed, hating the fact that all was dependent how long he was to remain in the hospital. "What has Saotome said?"

"Not much," Otoya began. "He's working out with the doctors the best way to get you home. With your fractured ribs, you can't use crutches yet so that makes things a bit more difficult." He finished stretching out his legs.

Tokiya frowned again, knowing all the trouble he was causing. "Gomen ne, Minna-san." He said softly.

Ren stood straight up and marched to the bed. "We're not letting Little Lamb take any blame so you can't either!" He firmly told the laid-up singer. "We all would have done the same." He said more gently. "Though you gave us all a pretty bad scare." The rest of Starish nodded in agreement, remembering the frantic minutes after the landslide: trying to get to Tokiya through the rubble, making sure Haruka was safe and then trying to calm her. None of them wanted a repeat experience.

0-0-0-0-0

Several days later, a helicopter landed gently on the back lawn of the Master Course's grounds. Tsukimiya, Hyuga and Tomo-chan waiting under the portico  
while the blades stopped. They made their way out to the small group who had accompanied Tokiya home.

"Tokiya-kun!" The pink-haired sensei exclaimed upon seeing his former student being lifted down in a wheelchair.

"Konnichiwa, Tsukimiya-sensei." He greeted.

"Daijoubu?"

Tokiya was about to prattle the normal platitudes but thought better of it. "I have been better." He answered honestly. He looked up at Ren who started pushing the chair towards the house. "Can we go out to the gazebo?" He asked, tired of being indoors.

"Are you sure, Tokiya-san?" Haruka asked walking alongside. "You should get settled and then rest."

Dark eyes, met golden as he took her hand. "I will be sitting in this damned chair and doing nothing." He began, and seeing the look on her face, pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Sumimasen, I just want to be somewhere… out."

Haruka turned to Syo and Otoya who were helping remove their bags and things from their ride, "Ano…"

"We'll take care of everything," Otoya replied, watching Tomochika fuss over their bandmate. "You take care of Tokiya."

"Arigatou." She then turned back to Ren and Tokiya who were chatting with Hyuga. "Not long, alright?" she told her love by way of agreeing to this small side trip.

"I'll be back," Ren began letting the action star take over the handles of the wheelchair. "Shacho wants to see us."

"Should we…?" Haruka began.

"Nope, we got this." Syo added, coming up to them. "You okay, Tokiya?" Noticing the haggard look on the striking face.

"I'll be fine."

Hyuga turned the chair in the direction on the gazebo, "I heard your little stunt would have rivalled one of mine."

"It was not intentional."

"You are a hero according to the media."

"Not by choice." Tokiya leaned his head back so he could look up into the older man's face. "Just say it."

"You broke the rules."

"We are not in school any longer, Hyuga-sensei." Haruka defended. "Saotome-sama knows about us and seems to be alright with the situation." Haruka explained, not wanting Tokiya to be pestered. She and the others had found she could be a ferocious protector when provoked.

Hyuga nodded. "Just making sure the two of you are serious about this." He pushed the chair into the gazebo and set the brakes. "You both know the press will have a conniption when they learn about this."

"We will handle it." Tokiya sighed and rested his head against the back of the chair.

"Together." Haruka added. She thanked their former teacher for his help and concern and was touched when he offered his assistance whenever they needed it. She settled a light cover on Tokiya's lap, carefully arranging it over his raised, casted leg. "Are you sure you're okay?" She queried, sitting next to him on the built in bench.

Her companion nodded as he attempted to take a deep breath. He gasped and laid one large hand over his ribs. "I know: careful." He rolled his head to meet her eyes. That one word had become their mantra in recent days. "I'm just glad to be home."

"I still think they should have kept you another day." Haruka stared over the water Tokiya seemed to enjoy.

"And have driven me crazy with their poking and prodding? No thank you." He reached over to take her hand and drawing it up, pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "How are you?" He had noticed how drawn she had become and that she had lost some weight as her sweater seemed to swallow her whole.

"Fine," She sighed seeing the look on his handsome face. "I think we will both be now that we are home and you are healing." She told him, moving over so she could lay her head on his strong shoulder.

The recovering vocalist, reached up to brush a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm not the only one who needs to rest." He told her, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Haruka smiled to herself; she loved the gentle touches he bequeathed her when they were alone. _So old fashioned, _she thought. "Now that we are home, we can both rest." They were interrupted by Tomo-chan, who entered their refuge bearing a tray. "Arigatou, Tomo-chan." Haruka took the snack laden tray and laughed when Tokiya immediately snatched a favorite snack of his.

"Much better than the hospital food." He said in explanation.

"I thought you could use a little something." Their red-haired friend said. "How was the ride home?" She asked knowing by way of Ren and the others during the days before Tokiya left the hospital that it was not going to be pleasant.

Haruka laid her hand on Tokiya's arm, "Not too bad, we are all just glad to be home." Her answer was brief not wanting to get into how difficult arranging things had been. Ren, Syo and Otoya had come with them in the helicopter while Masato, Natsuki and Cecil had returned to the dorms a few days earlier in order to oversee getting rooms ready for Tokiya's comfort. There had been disagreements all around as well as doctor's opinions and therapists adding their two cents at each opportunity. She had put her foot down when she noticed how sullen Tokiya was becoming. He had thanked her after the room emptied as she just hugged him as he sat in a chair by his bed. "Hopefully you will be able to rest better here, ne?" She asked him, reaching up to ruffle his hair.

Tomo-chan gaped at the gesture; it was so unlike the singer to allow any sort of personal contact. She gathered her wits before the couple noticed. "Hospitals are not the best place to rest." She agreed. They both looked at her as she studied them. "What happened?" She finally asked.

"You know what happened." Haruka started.

"Iie, things have changed between the two of you: you are both acting differently. Something happened." The redhead said knowingly.

"We are together." Was all Tokiya gave her as he turned his steel blue eyes back to the water.

It took a few seconds for his words to register before Tomochika jumped up and hugged Haruka tightly. "I am _**so**_ happy for you both." She released her best friend and laid a gentle hand on Tokiya's shoulder. She sat again, "What did Saotome say about this?"

"He's agreeable."

"If you two need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask. I'm here for you."

The three remained chatting and catching up on things until the two women noticed Tokiya nodding off. "I need to get back," Tomo-chan stood and leaned down to whisper in Haruka's ear. "You need time alone." She stood upright. "Want me to send one of the guys out to get you?"

"Not yet," the composer replied. "The trip was hard on him and I know he finds comfort out here near the water." She explained quietly, not wanting to wake her love from what was finally a restful slumber.

"I'll have someone come check on you in a little while."

"Arigatou, Tomo-chan. For everything."

Dinner was a raucous affair with everyone pleased they were all together again. Haruka kept watch over Tokiya who was seated in a wheelchair, sideways at the table. She made sure he ate and that his glass remained full. It seemed that being home was already proving beneficial, the singer's appetite was better and he was actively participating in the conversations. He even laughed carefully, holding his ribs, at one of the jokes Syo told.

As they were finishing dessert, Saotome entered the room. "It's good to see everyone in such lively spirits, even Mr. Ichinose." His voice boomed in the large room.

"Arigatou, Shacho." The healing member of Starish responded.

The former idol turned executive took a piece of fruit and sat. "If you are all up to it, I would like to go over the revised schedules."

"Can't it wait?" Masato argued. "Tokiya is barely out of the hospital."

"It's better to go over things as soon as possible now that Mr. Ichinose is home."

All the members raised their voices in disagreement of Saotome's opinion. Tokiya finally raised his voice loud enough to be heard over the uproar. They all turned to him.

"It's alright," he affirmed, laying a hand on his sore ribcage. "We need to go over the schedules so changes can be made, if needed."

Natsuki knelt next to him, "Are you sure, Tokiya-kun? You're not looking up to it."

"He's right, Tokiya. A few hours aren't going to make much difference." Otoya said.

"I promise to tell you if it gets to be too much." Blue-gray eyes looked to each member of Starish, including Haruka.

Ren pushed Tokiya into a living room so they could all be comfortable and gaped when Saotome laid out an abundance of papers and spreadsheets as well as bringing in a rolling board with more information. "Overkill as usual," Ren mused sitting next to Haruka who was sitting on the edge of a sofa next to Tokiya. They went over the material for almost an hour before Haruka heard a slight groan come from her love.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" She asked laying a gentle hand on one of his knees.

"Heki desu," he replied though not convincingly.

"I think you've had enough." Masato said from his seat across from the couple.

"I tell you I'm fine."

"Tokiya-kun," Was all Natsuki said in rebuke.

Tokiya gave a frustrated sigh. He hated the fact he was being limited due to his injuries. He nodded slightly in agreement. "Hai," came the whispered admission.

"We can finish this tomorrow, Shacho." Ren said, standing and moving behind Tokiya. When it looked as if Saotome was about to argue, the blues in Ren's eyes gleamed in defiance. When their manager backed down, Ren released the wheelchair's brakes and started to push Tokiya out of the room. Everyone called out their 'goodnights' and well wishes as he, Ren and Haruka left the room.

In the first floor room that was made up for Tokiya's convalescence, Ren stood by just in case his help was needed. He called out to Haruka when Tokiya was changed into sleepwear and she reentered the room. They both watched as the injured singer carefully got into bed. Haruka then turned to the tall saxophonist, "Domo arigatou gozimashta, Jinguji-san. For all your help."

"Hai, arigatou." Tokiya added, taking a careful, deep breath as he settled against the pillows, resting his casted leg on a pile of them at the end of the bed.

"It's what family does, Icchi. Lady." He told them. At the doorway, he turned back to them. "I'll come in the morning to help you get ready." He then bid them a goodnight.

The composer turned to her vocalist, "Do you need anything?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the bed when Tokiya patted it in invitation.

"Just stay for a while?"

"Hai." She smiled brightly. She was becoming used to his asking for things whereas before he would remain stoic. "You took all your medications, ne?"

"You saw me do so at dinner."

"Ano, you did not take the pain medicine."

"I didn't need to." He replied, taking her hand. "Besides, they make me feel….strange."

"You mean 'loopy'." She laughed. "You were acting like it after the surgery. It made everyone laugh." She told him, running her slight fingers over the back of his hand. "The medicine they prescribed for you now is different."

"I'll be fine." Thought the expression on his face spoke of the pain he was feeling.

"How can you rest if you're in pain?" Haruka argued.

Tokiya lifted an elegant eyebrow; he was swiftly learning that the woman he loved had not only a protective streak but she would also argue her point to the point her opponent would give in. "Fine, I'll take it." Haruka came back from the ensuite with a glass of water and a bottle of pills. She read the label and all its warnings. "I don't think we need to worry about you working with machinery nor driving," she mused as she shook out the prescribed quantity and dropped them into the outstretched hand. She took the glass from him when he finished and set it on the nightstand. "I'll check on you later."

Lighting fast, Tokiya reached for her hand. "Stay, onegaishimasu. Just until I fall asleep."

Golden eyes warmed even farther, "Hai." She sat on the edge of the bed again, she reached up to brush the hair out of the blue-gray eyes. "What are you thinking?"

"How much I hate being confined." He stared at the ceiling. "Everyone is being put to so much trouble because of me. With the new single being released and all the promotional events for it coming up, they're going to have to cover for me."

"You would do the same."

"Hai, demo…."

"Do not feel guilty, onegaishimasu. You and everyone keeps telling me no one was to blame. It was purely an accident; don't take it on yourself." She ordered, clasping his hand.

His head turned and studied her for a brief moment. "Aishteru." Was all he said, raising their now entwined fingers to his lips, pressed a kiss to hers.

"Aishteru, Tokiya-san."

0-0-0-0-0

The following days set the pattern for Tokiya's healing. Ren and one of the others would come to help him get ready for the day which was spent doing Starish business: signing pictures, going through fan mail, giving interviews and the like; Tokiya doing what he could. The routine was broken up by weekly visits to the doctor's to make sure he was mending properly. When they finally cut the cast off, earlier than planned but later than Tokiya liked, the grueling therapy sessions began. The singer pushed himself beyond discretion to get back into performance readiness.

"Icchi, you should slow down." Ren told him as they both worked with some weights in the manor's training room.

"No kidding, Tokiya." Syo added.

"I need to get back in performance shape quickly." Tokiya stopped mid-lift on the leg machine and raised a towel to his sweat covered face.

"Listen," the playboy singer started, coming up to where his bandmate was. "None of us wants you to push yourself too hard when your body's not ready for it."

"Hai, you could have a setback." The short singer added.

"I've…."

"You've what?" Ren braced his muscular arms on Tokiya's machine. "You are not a burden to any of us, is that clear?!" He put hands to his hips. Early on, Haruka had told the other members of Starish that Tokiya was feeling guilty that they were having to take on some of his obligations and that they had had to postpone performances to promote their new release.

Tokiya sighed and looked down, "Hai."

"It will all work out in the end." Syo added, bending at the waist to look Tokiya in the eyes. "Shacho said pre-sales of the single are high and all the shows said they would schedule us when we're ready."

Tokiya nodded. "Gomen ne, Jinguji-san…Kurusu-san."

Ren handed his friend a bottle of water, "Besides, Shacho also said it was excellent publicity-you being injured. The sympathy factor alone has all the television and radio media banging on our door for interviews." His tone light-hearted, trying to bring Tokiya out of his despondent mood. Ren knew he had been successful when Tokiya whipped his towel out and hit him with it. "Feel better?"

"Who is feeling better?" Natsuki, Masato, Otoya and Cecil asked in unison as they entered the room. The looked at one another and laughed with the other three.

"Icchi here was getting all down…again." Ren told them wrapping a towel around his neck. "Lunch?" He asked.

"Haru-chan sent us to get you." Natsuki affirmed, happy to see his comrades.

Tokiya braced himself on the machine and took the cane he was using from Otoya. "Arigatou." He carefully started across the room. "I'll be there after I shower." He told the remaining members and left.

Cecil sat on one of the benches, "He seems to doing better," he mused.

"It's going to take some time. He's still healing and not just physically." Masato added.

After lunch they were visited by Saotome who had a handful of papers. "Konnichiwa." He boomed. Luckily they were all outside enjoying the nice weather.

Haruka looked up from the composing she was working on as she felt Tokiya stiffen beside her. "Daijoubu desu ka?" She knew he was still bothered by all he had been missing with regards to the promotional schedule.

"Hai," he smiled at her. Then turned his attention to the former idol when he heard his name. "Gomen ne, can you repeat that?" he asked.

Saotome held out a formal invitation so he could read it. It was from the most prestigious music show and they wanted to do a special on the group including new interviews. "I need to get this scheduled immediately." He told them all.

Tokiya reached out and took the paper. Glancing over it and stopping when he saw they wanted Haruka there as well. He handed her the paper and indicated that piece of information to her with a long finger. "Shacho, are they wanting to interview us separately or together?"

"That is to be decided." Saotome began to stroll off. "I shall let you know when things are set." He waved a hand in the air.

Cecil just stared as the man left them, "Does he not know how loud he is?"

"I believe he thinks it's part of his charm." Masato replied.

"Wish he would lose some of it." Syo added.

"Now, now…." Natsuki started. "He did give us our start."

"We owe him for that." Otoya said leaning back against a tree. "And he's been good to us."

Tokiya knew just how good Saotome was being to them. He actually listened and cared enough to be completely honest with his talent. He turned to Haruka, "Are you alright with this?" He asked, knowing she liked staying in the background.

"I will get through it." She admitted.

"Lady, we will all be there if you want us to be. None of us will let them make you uncomfortable." Ren assured her.

"You know they're interviewing you because of the accident."

She stared up into steel blue eyes, "Hai, it's only natural." She laid her composing in her lap and sighed.

"Nanami, if you don't want to do it, we'll explain it to Shacho." Otoya told her, coming to kneel before her.

"Iie," she shook her head. Sun-kissed eyes looked to each member. "You all always say I'm a member of the group. I need to start doing my share when asked."

"Haru-chan, you should only do this if you feel at ease with it." Natsuki stated, also kneeling, his glasses refracting the light.

Tokiya listened to his group mates assure his love; he knew many magazines, news shows and other media had been after Haruka for interviews. She had grown to be an accomplished and extremely successful composer. Some of her music had recently been used in several films and television shows.

"….Besides, if I have to be interviewed, this is the best opportunity with all of you there." She finished, Tokiya catching the end of her words. He nodded when her eyes gazed into his.

0-0-0-0-0

Haruka was seated between Tokiya and Otoya on the sofa with the other members on chairs behind them. The interview was going well and she answered confidently when asked. It was easier than she had thought and she felt secure with the men surrounding her. The questions about the accident had bothered her but she relaxed under Tokiya's stroking hand on her back. He had been very forthcoming regarding his convalescence, finishing that he was almost back to 100%. To finish the day, they performed a cappella sitting in a semi-circle for the audience. The show garnered the highest ratings ever for the show. A few days after the airing a packet arrived at the mansion addressed to both Tokiya and Haruka. The other members gathered around the two in the gazebo and gasped at the contents: the show's producers had been taking backstage photographs during their visit. The photo Haruka held was of Tokiya with his arms around her, leaning down to kiss her before they had taken the stage.

"And so the dream continues…" he mused, repeating the action much to the delight of his sweetheart.

* * *

FIN

Author's Note: Okay Minna-san, I will admit that this story got away from me. Originally it just started out with the injury plotline but it grew out from there when images kept popping into my head. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it; I wrote it because there doesn't seem to be enough Tokiya stories. I have several more ideas so look for them. Arigatou for reading.


End file.
